Isfet, Ma'at, dan Duat
by KatziusTheBro
Summary: Dialah Duat. Si bocah, ialah Isfet. Si Gadis dialah Ma'at. Ma'at dan Isfet akan berubah, namun Duat? Akan tetap begitu... Shortfic. Triangle pair. Highschool AU. Mind to RnR?


**Hallo Minna! Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Saya lagi dalam proses menyelesaikan chapter Day after Day selanjutnya, jadi tolong jangan bunuh saya. *bungkuk2 minta maap**

**Nah, saya gak mau ngomong banyak, jadi silahkan saja langsung baca, Anak-Anak Kucingku... *digaplok**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime yang punya Shingekyo! Bukan saya!**

**.**

**.**

**Duat, Isfet, Ma'at**

**.**

**A Shingekyo Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

"_Dalam Mitologi Mesir, terdapat sebuah alam gaib yang sering dipakai Ra, Dewa Matahari, untuk melakukan perjalanan selama dua belas jam malam. Alam tersebut merupakan Duat, alam gaib yang merupakan Ketidak-jelasan,"_

**.**

Rivaille berjalan menembus rintik hujan, sendirian. Dia baru saja selesai mengajar di sekolahnya sebagai guru sejarah dan mitologi. Dipakainya map plastik _file_ untuk menyimpan hasil kerja murid-muridnya untuk menghalangi air hujan agar tidak mengenai kepalanya. Sayang sekali dia tidak membawa payung.

Eren Jaeger, salah satu muridnya, sejak kemarin sudah menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, dikarenakan mereka sejalan. Namun, berkali-kali pula Rivaille menolak. Sudah cukup banyak gosip tentang mereka pacaran, padahal Eren masih lima belas tahun, dan lagipula, mereka berdua sesama laki-laki.

Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi membicarakan Eren?

Memang, dia kadang-kadang bertingkah membingungkan dengan sikap dinginnya. Dia kerap kali tak bisa menentukan pilihan, termasuk dalam pilihan pasangan. Kata-katanya sering tidak dimengerti para murid, karena itu dia dijuluki, 'ketidak-pastian'.

Ya, dialah Sang Duat, Sang Ketidak-jelasan.

**.**

"_Isfet, dalam Mitologi Mesir, merupakan Kekacauan, dan diwakili oleh Apophis, Dewa Ular, yang merupakan musuh abadi Ra. Konon, saat Kiamat nanti, orang-orang Mesir percaya Apophis akan memakan Ra, sehingga semua menjadi gelap dan hancur perlahan,"_

**.**

"Oh, Rivaille-sensei!" sapa Eren gembira melihat Rivaille berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Yah, sepertinya Rivaille sedang tidak beruntung kali ini.

Rivaille menghela napas. Oke, mari kita persiapkan batin.

"Ya, ada apa?" balasnya dingin.

"Anda naik apa, _sensei_?" tanya Eren sambil berjalan di samping gurunya yang lebih rendah sepuluh senti itu.

"Pikirmu?" Rivaille masih membalas dingin.

Eren agak bingung mendengar pertanyaan ini, "Er... naik.. kaki, mungkin?"

"Mungkin," Rivaille menurunkan map _file_ dari kepalanya. "Aku tak suka ketidak-pastian," memang, dia benci dengan dirinya yang begini. Mungkin dia akan memilih bunuh diri andai dia tak tahu harga nyawa.

"Lalu... jawaban apa yang kau inginkan, _sensei_?" Eren masih bertanya lagi saat mereka berdua melewati segerombolan berandalan dari sekolah yang sedang nongkrong dan merokok.

"Oi , Eren!" Jean Kirschtein, salah satu ketua berandalan tersebut, memanggil Eren. "kau masih berjalan dengan pacarmu lagi?"

Eren yang mendengarnya, langsung naik pitam. "MATILAH KAU, JAHANAM!" katanya sambil berlari dan mengepalkan tinju.

Rivaille membiarkannya. Ya, Eren adalah sebuah sosok yang amat tidak stabil, pemarah, dan mungkin juga gila, tetapi dia bisa sangat menggoda dan manis.

Ya, Eren-lah Sang Isfet, Sang Kekacauan.

**.**

"_Lalu, terdapat pula Ma'at, yaitu Keteraturan, yang dianggap telah menjaga Mesir selama bertahun-tahun. Ma'at juga merupakan sebuah tempat, yaitu Aula Ma'at, di mana semua jiwa akan menuju ke sana, lalu hatinya akan ditimbang dengan Bulu Kebenaran oleh Anubis, Dewa Pemakaman. Jika hati jiwa itu lebih ringan dari Bulu, maka Ammit Devourer, peliharaan Osiris, Dewa Dunia Bawah, akan memakan jiwanya selamanya. Jika kebalikannya, maka jiwa itu akan memasuki Aaru, Surga orang Mesir,"_

**.**

Rivaille sampai pada halte bus tempat dia biasa menumpang. Secara kebetulan, gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun yang berambut _hazel_ duduk di sebelahnya. Petra Ral, yang merupakan guru termuda di antara semuanya.

"Oh, _Heichou_!" Petra menyapa.

Rivaille hanya merespon dengan mengangkat alis.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku dengan nama itu?" tanyanya. "Aku bukan kepala sekolah lagi,"

"Memang, sih, _Heichou_ sudah digantikan Irvin-san," kata Petra mengakui. "Tapi _Heichou_ akan selamanya menjadi _Heichou_ buatku,"

Mendengar pernyataan macam itu, Rivaille terdiam dan kembali menunggu bus. Dia tak pernah tahan dengan pernyataan macam itu.

Sementara itu, Petra hanya tersenyum manis. Manis, semanis madu. Namun di dalamnya sama sekali tak ada racun. Hanya madu murni yang menyembuhkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Heichou_ sudah mendapat calon?" tanya Petra lagi.

Rivaille hanya terdiam dingin. Tak terasa, bus datang ke halte, dan Petra bangkit.

"Oh, bus-ku sudah tiba. Sampai besok, _Heichou_!" katanya riang sambil tersenyum dan meloncat ke dalam bus. Pintu bus menutup, hanya membolehkan Rivaille melihat ujung dari kibasan rambut gadis itu saat dia mencari tempat duduk.

Petra Ral adalah perempuan paling rajin di kalangan guru dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Guru perempuan hanya terdapat dua, yaitu Petra dan Hanji Zoe, guru kimia, fisika, dan biologi yang tergila-gila pada percobaan-percobaan persilangan antar hewan. Dibandingkan dengan maniak itu, Petra terlihat seperti bidadari. Dia tak pernah mengeluh untuk mengerjakan tugas orang lain, bahkan dia seringkali membantu para guru dengan membersihkan kantor tiap hari. Ha. Pantas saja dia menjadi guru bimbingan konseling.

Ya, Petra-lah Sang Ma'at, Sang Keteraturan.

**.**

Angin berhembus saat Rivaille teringat bahan ajarannya sendiri. Dialah Sang Duat. Eren adalah Isfet, dan Petra adalah Ma'at.

Tapi, siapa yang akan dipilihnya?

Entah.

Karena Ma'at tak selalu Ma'at, dan Isfet tak selalu Isfet. Mereka pasti akan berganti.

Dan dirinya? Duat tetaplah Duat, cuma kekosongan yang tak tahu sampai di mana.

Mungkin dia cuma akan begini saja, tak memilih siapa-siapa, toh dia sendiri merupakan Duat, yang akan selalu diam dan penuh ketidak-jelasan.

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

**Welcome, My Kittens! *dibacok**

**Aduh! Oke, oke, saya bakal berenti manggil kalian anak kucing. Lebih baik saya panggil Readers aja.**

**Jadi, saya cuma mau nyampein, makasih buat semua yang review maupun nggak, dan saya tahu ini pendek banget. Gomen, ya.. *bungkuk lagi**

**Okeh, jadi sampai jumpa di fanfik berikutnya! *ngilang**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
